


Count on a Hand

by KicknRun



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4041832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KicknRun/pseuds/KicknRun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything has a story. This is the beginning of a good one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Count on a Hand

The city is no longer a city. It holds monsters, by all the names you can call abominations and the city is no longer a city, it is a home. A home to monsters, so not quite the best home. The monsters were once (or many) human. But the Old World is destroyed in defilement, and the New World is not quite as clean as one would hope.

The old world is silent. Then the humans come back. It is armies that do not know they are simply there to die. The sound of death is loud. The old world is silent.

Then the humans come back. Its not many, five who become six, and it is (hopefully) enough.

The girl who is not and will never be safe, the one who will tell the tale (if) when they come back. The boy who sees spirits and sees ruin. The boy who is too young to hold fire in his hands. The child who shouldn't be here at all. There is a woman who slices trolls and smiles after and a man who knows how to heal and what was here before. (Its a terrible sort of knowledge) 

The boy with the fire and the woman with the smile go, to loot and discover,and something awakens.

**Author's Note:**

> Unfinished multi chapter fanfictions? I have no idea what you are talking about. This was going to be a little bit longer, but the part i wanted didn't really fit in with anything else but so help me god i'll put in some other fanfic. I was trying out a more old-timey style or writing, and this came out.(it took like 40 min to put in down on paper jeez)


End file.
